


Monsters Among Men

by AMuseForADay



Category: Disney - Fandom, Monsters Inc (2001), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Mary Boo Gibbs, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Survival, Violence, lots of sin, scream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuseForADay/pseuds/AMuseForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark twist with adult themes on a Disney favorite.</p>
<p>Mary "Boo" Gibbs was saved by Sulley and Mike from a child trafficking ring that they were a part of, harvesting children with unique "gifts" like Mary's, and eventually they took down the organization. But now, years later, with Boo now eighteen years old, there's a new danger that threatens her life. One that Mike and Sulley can scarcely save themselves from...</p>
<p>Let alone, Boo.</p>
<p>What do you get when you have an old enemy coming back to settle the score in the middle of a zombie virus outbreak?</p>
<p>Monsters among men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Boo

Boo

    That first day, when my life changed, the sun was just breaching the horizon. Like any other normal day, I lay curled up between Mike and Sulley, entangled in the latter’s arms as he snored softly. I slept best when I had both of them beside me, safe and sound. I felt protected, as I had for so long now. But on this particular morning as my lids parted, revealing large childlike eyes, something stirred in the air. Something foreign. I could feel the pressure of its weight pushing against me, breath accosted at the pull of air from my lungs. 

    As quietly as I could, I rose, disentangling myself from the arms that held me. Mike grumbled a bit as he turned over, but then when wasn't he grumbling or worrying about something? I smiled and gently scrambled over him to pad towards the window, the pastel pink hem of my nightshirt dropping slightly past my thighs. Slender hands gripped the curtains to pull them back and look over the skyline of the city, with brows furrowed in puzzlement, as my eyes surveyed the streets below. 

    It was as if nothing moved, or breathed. As if the city itself had died, or was holding its breath for some unimaginable tragedy. It was silent, too silent. An eerie calm before the storm. I felt panic rise from deep within me, and my voice was small and shaky as I called out, “Mike....Sulley?” 

    They both grumbled in their sleep, not having to be at the factory -that was what we called the sweat shops- for another hour and therefore having no desire to wake yet. My voice became more urgent as I half turned towards them. “MIKE, Sulley! Wake up!”      

    Sulley woke first, his large frame bolting upright, muscles corded and drawn taut,prepared to protect and defend whatever may be threatening me now, though nothing had since I was little, when he had found me before I was placed in the hands of Randall. He and Mike had seen to that. 

    "What? What's wrong?" 

    The sleep in his voice added more rasp to an already deep,husky bass, and I looked at him helplessly. “Come and see.”

    Mike, now semi awake and still clinging to the bed, grumbled "Boo you've seen a sunrise a million times, we went over this yesterday. They don't change." 

    Sulley shoved him slightly. "I don't think that's what it is." 

    I turned back towards the window as they both got up, Mike grumbling all the way to my side, while Sulley stood just behind me to pull the curtain from my grasp so he could see out as well. 

    “Don't you see? Don't you feel it?” I whispered.

    Mike, usually slower on the take, frowned. "Where's everybody at? I swear if everybody went on strike again without lettin' me know..." 

    "Shut your trap, Mike. Listen,” Sulley commanded, a warning in his voice. 

    Mike scowled, but grew silent. Listening to both Stone and the silence that afflicted the morning..and stiffened. He felt it too. The heaviness of it. Not even a bird sang.

My voice was the barest of a whisper, and I could feel the truth and conviction of my words as they rose from the crevices of my mind, where some primal instinct of self preservation as old as time reigned supreme over my naivety. 

“Something's coming.”

                                                   *************

    We had an early start, not everyone in the city did. They hadn't had Mike and his quick thinking, or Sulley and his muscle. But I did. I had them, and they'd known that it was time to vacate. 

    "Boo, grab everything you  _ need _ , not want. Need. Do you understand?" Mike said as he grabbed my shoulders with a sense of urgency, turning me away from the window before I could see what he had seen.  

    Sulley was already moving into action. I watched him as he began yanking things off of shelves, and the panic that had been rising, threatened to consume me. Mike shook me slightly to make me focus on him again. "Boo! You need to do what I said now." 

    My lip quivered as tears welled. Sulley glanced over, sighing when he saw us and came over. "Let me handle this." 

    I was already sniffling as a tear rolled down my cheek. Sulley towered over me, even now that I was older, but his hands gently cupped my face. "You 'member when I said I'd always be here for you, to protect you from all the monsters?" 

    I nodded as best I could, quickly wiping my eyes, voice small as I replied. “Yes.”

   "Haven't I kept you safe? Hasn't Mike kept you safe?" 

    “Yes.” 

    "And that's never gonna change, okay? But I need you to be strong right now. There's some more monsters, and we gotta go. Quick and quiet. So get dressed, get the things you need, keep it light. When one of us tells you to do somethin', no matter what it is, you gotta do it, okay? No matter how hard it is." 

    I nodded again, dread now creeping in with the panic. “Yes, Kitty.” 

    I threw my arms around him and held on tightly before moving to do as I'd been in instructed. I took only basic things, and whatever Mike told me to put in the duffels. He and Sulley stood at the window for a long time while I got dressed, talking in discrete whispers. I wanted so badly to know what they were saying, but when I came back into the room, the conversation ended. Stone smiled as if to reassure me, but it was a tight smile, and his brow was creased with worry. 

    "Ready Half Pint?" 

I wasn’t. I had no idea what we were running from. But I wanted to be strong like Sulley asked, so I nodded quietly. 

    The descent to the lobby was quiet,too quiet.. I couldn't speak, or knock on the doors of other people’s apartments like I usually did. They kept telling me to be quiet. That whisper in my mind, told me not to argue. When we reached the exit I could feel the tension rise. Mike was in front of me grasping my hand tightly, Sulley was behind, now and again checking behind him as well, a twelve gauge held tightly in his hands. 

    That was when I heard it. The moaning, and shuffling like someone was pulling dead weight. 

     "Go!" Sulley pushed me forward, not that he needed to. Mike was already moving ahead, pulling me with him. Outside on the street, for the briefest of moments I thought we were safe. But it was as if they came from nowhere. The monsters with their dead eyes, and staggering steps. They looked like people, like friends, but they weren't. Something had stolen their bodies. I didn't even flinch at the gunfire, just stared in horror as they started dropping....but they didn't stay down. 

     Why weren't they dying? 

     "This ain't normal, man!" Mike shouted at Sulley, holding me against him. 

     There was one, coming towards us, moving faster, mouth opened in that horrible moan. Mike was distracted by the ones coming from the sides, and Sulley was still aiming for others. They didn't see the monster that wanted to hurt us. Hurt them. 

    I shrieked, and the canister of water in my free hand became a weapon as I broke from Mike's grasp to slam it into the monster's forehead. He smelled terrible, like rotting garbage and the canister made a crunch like when Sulley brought me tacos. I didn't think it would work, but it went down. And stayed down.  Mike had seen. 

    "It's the head. The head is their weak spot!" he called over his shoulder to Sulley. 

     But there were so many... In the moment I turned, I heard Sulley yelling, "Get her outta here!" 

    Get me out of here....We were all leaving, weren't we? Their discussion at the window came back with a sudden sickening clarity. No, we weren't all leaving. 

    “No!”

       But Mike was grabbing me as I screamed, reaching out for Sulley who gave me a lingering look before he ran in the other direction. A diversion for Mike and me to get out in the momentarily clear path. 

    They were following the noise of his yelling, gunfire. He had told me whatever it was, no matter how hard it was, I had to do it. But he'd never said anything about leaving him. The unbidden tears rushed, blinding me, but I still reached as if it would somehow cleave him to me. 

    "Don't worry! It's gonna be alright." Mike said, attempting to be reassuring as we reached the car and he set me down to help me in. 

    But it didn't feel alright. Nothing felt alright. The moment he closed the door, I scrambled for the back seat, trying to get out, trying to get to Sulley, but Mike had used the child locks as a safety measure. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he made me face him. 

    "Listen to me! Sulley will find his way back to us, he always does. He told me to take care of you and that's what I'm gonna do, even if I have to tranq you for your own good. Do you want that? Huh? You're not doin' him or yourself any good if you're runnin' around out there."

      I knew the truth of his words, and I stilled my struggles, though I yanked away from him, curling up with my hands over my ears, crying softly. He stared at me for a while, unsure of what to say before finally speaking. His voice was softer now. 

    "I know I'm not Sulley, but I love you too, and I'm gonna take care of you." 

    I didn't say anything, even when he finally turned and began to drive. Even when we drove through some of the monsters and gross stuff hit the windows. I just cried and worried that I would never see Sulley again.


	2. When the World Stood Still and All the Voices Screamed Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without knowledge if Sulley is dead or alive Mike tries his best to get Boo to safety, but having never been without Sulley to bridge the gap between them, he finds that it's harder than he thought it was. Also, a whole lot of teenage Boo angst.

**Mike**

I had no freaking clue what I was doing. But that was the thing about it all, I guess. From the moment Boo came into me and Sulley’s lives, I’d been completely out of my element. Had never liked kids. Maybe that was what made working at the factory so easy at the end of the day. Never really feeling sympathy for the kids that we drew in and scared, tortured. They were a meal ticket, a means to an end of getting everything I’d ever wanted. Not that I’d ever done anything to them myself. I was just the driver, the organizer. Had big plans to move up too. Me and Sulley. Sull was already in good with the Big Boss, Waternoose, it wouldn’t have taken much. But then Boo…

 

Nobody really knew how the kids with “abilities” happened, where they came from.. If they were born like that or if it had been some kinda genetic mutation brought upon us by some some invisible force, hand selecting these little brats to be carriers of some superior evolution. Hell, to be honest none of us even knew how the Factory got started to harvest what they put out, or how it worked. We just did what we were told. Help the factory, help the city of Monstropolis, make money, and maybe even get rich. Like I said, I was the driver, and Sull was… Well Sulley was just the best, seconded only by that psychopath Randall. Divining which kids could be useful, and which kids were just minor blips on the radar.

Truth be told though, when I look back on it, I guess Sulley never really had it in him. All brawn and muscle, with a bigger heart than everybody in the city. Like a big teddy bear. Always had something missing and I was just too fucking selfish to realize it, maybe. But that night when he went in to test Boo’s gift, see if it’d be any use...somethin’ changed in him. Never could quite tell me what it was. Said maybe it was those big eyes of hers, or the way she wasn’t really scared of him like all the other kids had been. Like she saw what nobody else could see.

 

Could be why I was always a little jealous of her from the start..

 

But he did his job. Brought her in. Little shit never did stay where she was put though. Caused all kinda fucking mayhem when she escaped the holding chamber, wandering around like she owned the place. Interrupted my date with my girlfriend, Celia, and just screwed up everything in a matter of hours. And I knew things were gonna be different. Wasn’t just me and Sull anymore, it was this small little being that was fearless and didn’t do all the thinkin’ that we did. She just...went with it. Even when Randalll got a hold of her, and did things to her that no little kid should ever have to endure. She was a fighter that way.

 

Still...even I knew, for all her smiles, for all the things that made her Boo, when we got her back somethin’ about her was different. Changed, somehow. She was still innocent, but there was something in her eyes that told me the truth. Sulley blinded himself to it, said she just needed time to get over it, so he brought her back home. Broke his heart, but he said that’s where she needed to be. Turned his back on her and walked away.

 

Next day we heard about the girl who’s screams broke glasses and fried electronics for blocks. Caused a whole power outage with the frequency. Nightmares freaked her out, and she wasn’t sleeping. And nobody was prepared for that kinda power. There was no question about it then.

 

Once we got her back that time, Sulley didn’t let her go.

 

It was hard to remember when she’d grown up. How many years had passed since she’d been no taller than my waist. And fuck me if I knew how to handle her. But Sulley did. Even the uncomfortable parts, things that maybe Celia wasn’t around to help with. Always knew what to say to calm her down. What to do to make her laugh when she started to cry. How to make her stronger with each passing day. While I was just….there. In her life, part of it, but not really. Like a spectator.

 

That was why she probably wished it was him here now, instead of me as the world went to hell. The two of us on our own barely knew each other, and I had no clue why he’d trusted me with her, but I wasn’t gonna let him down. I’d let something happen to me before I let it happen to her, cause I loved her too in my own way. It was impossible not to.

 

Fact remained though, that I still had no fucking idea where to go, where to turn. Hell, I didn’t even know what was going on. There weren’t any new stations that worked on the radio, just the emergency alert sound and a shitload of static. A couple times I thought I heard things trying to pass through. Voices. But it might’ve just been me wishing and hoping it wasn’t just us in this horror movie where the fucking dead walked, man. Like it was fucking insane. So many people, just….gone...walking biters that didn’t seem to have any other goal than to tear the living apart.

 

But they could be killed, so there was at least that. Just had to be strategic about it. Keep out of sight, and find some place secure to hold out and wait for Sulley...if….no… _when_ he made his way back to us. A good place with food and water nearby that we could scavenge. I tried to remember everything I could from random nature survivalist shit I’d watched at night when I was bored, or every horror film I’d ever seen. Even referred back to the vague memories I had of my old man when he used to take me hunting with him before he got sent up.

 

Boo mainly slept a lot when she’d tired herself out from crying. Guess it was how she coped. Me, I just had a map and worry. A whole lotta worry….

* * *

**Boo**

 

I didn't know how long we'd driven, but it seemed like forever, as the sun set and rose again on the next day. I slept some. It really couldn't be helped with all the crying I'd been doing and the exhaustion of the day. But mostly I stared out of the window from the backseat, closing my eyes and covering my ears when we had to go through the monsters, crawling into a safe place inside my mind where Stone was. It'd seemed like days,weeks, months, that he'd been gone, and my heart was still breaking.

 

    Eventually the city I had come to know so well, faded. Replaced by strange countryside where there seemed to be nothing for miles, except cars. Some were still burning, the smell of smoke rampant in the air, crashed, abandoned. Blood spattered some of the vehicles. When Mike stopped the car and told me to get out, I did so, placing my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream when my foot landed on a forearm, the hand missing with coagulated blood staining the dark pavement where the artery had spurted its life source.

 

    "They're probably travelin' in the direction we just came from. Towards the city," Mike explained as he came around the side of the car. I stared at the forearm. Though I heard his words, they seemed to be directed at someone else. "We're gonna have to go the rest of the way on foot."

 

    My head jerked up at that, eyes wide with apprehension. “What? Those...those /things/ are out there. We can't go on foot!”

 

 "The highway is blocked,the car would probably attract attention anywhere we go, and sooner or later it's bound to run out of gas. Think you can scream us up somethin' to make the car run when that happens?"

 

    The sarcasm in his tone was evident and I felt my anger rise, tiredness, fear, resentment exacerbating it and making my tone biting. I had never been this way with him before, but I couldn't help it. “I don't know, maybe one of your bright ideas will fuel it. Or your grumbling and complaining about /every/ little thing! You know, in fact, yell at the cars. /Bitch/ them into submission!!”

 

   Anger flashed in his eyes. "You're actin' like a regular brat, I oughta leave you here, see how long you survive."

 

    I shrugged, moving to walk forward, “Maybe you should, you're good at leaving people behind.”

 

    He grabbed my arm, mouth set in a thin line and barely constrained emotion. "You got somethin' you wanna say?"

 

I yanked my arm from his grasp, eyes narrowed as I spat the words of blame that had been building in my mind since we’d left the city, “You left him behind! You selfish asshole! You just left him!”

 

    I backed away slightly as he stepped towards me, his voice raised in a way I'd never heard, blue eyes alight with anger. "You think I wanted to?! I did what he asked me to!! I did what /either/ of us would have done to protect /you/! You want the roles to be reversed and it be me instead of him?! Well I'm fuckin' sorry, Kit, you doesn't always get to have your way! For once you can't have both of us, but I'm glad to see who you'd prefer to see in a pine box if push came to shove, and don’t give me those big brown eyes with tears and shit and tell me you're sorry!" I couldn't help the tears that welled up again. "You're stuck with me. So you're just gonna have to suck it up and do what I say. And right now I'm tellin' you we need to move, we've spent too much time here already."

 

     As I watched Mike walk away, his stride determined as if he knew exactly where he was going. I remembered Stone’s words,to follow, to do as asked no matter how hard. No matter which of them asked. My heart still ached, and the sting of Mike’s words were fresh, but for Stone, I would follow him. Adjusting the strap of the bag on my shoulder, I began picking my way through the rubble, and weaving through cars, to follow him as the sun begin to set behind us casting a melancholic shadow over everything in our path.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Boo, now separated from Sulley and on their own for the first time, begin their journey for survival in a world turned upside down.

                                                      Mike

I had no freaking clue what I was doing. But that was the thing about it all, I guess. From the moment Boo came into me and Sulley’s lives, I’d been completely out of my element. Had never liked kids. Maybe that was what made working at the factory so easy at the end of the day. Never really feeling sympathy for the kids that we drew in and scared, tortured. They were a meal ticket, a means to an end of getting everything I’d ever wanted. Not that I’d ever done anything to them myself. I was just the driver, the organizer. Had big plans to move up too. Me and Sulley. Sull was already in good with the Big Boss, Waternoose, it wouldn’t have taken much. But then Boo…  
Nobody really knew how the kids with “abilities” happened, where they came from.. If they were born like that or if it had been some kinda genetic mutation brought upon us by some some invisible force, hand selecting these little brats to be carriers of some superior evolution. Hell, to be honest none of us even knew how the Factory got started to harvest what they put out, or how it worked. We just did what we were told. Help the factory, help the city of Monstropolis, make money, and maybe even get rich. Like I said, I was the driver, and Sull was… Well Sulley was just the best, seconded only by that psychopath Randall. Divining which kids could be useful, and which kids were just minor blips on the radar.  
Truth be told though, when I look back on it, I guess Sulley never really had it in him. All brawn and muscle, with a bigger heart than everybody in the city. Like a big teddy bear. Always had something missing and I was just too fucking selfish to realize it, maybe. But that night when he went in to test Boo’s gift, see if it’d be any use...somethin’ changed in him. Never could quite tell me what it was. Said maybe it was those big ole eyes of hers, or the way she wasn’t really scared of him like all the other kids had been. Like she saw what nobody else could see.  
Could be why I was always a little jealous of her from the start..  
But he did his job. Brought her in. Little shit never did stay where she was put though. Caused all kinda fucking mayhem when she escaped the holding chamber, wandering around like she owned the place. Interrupted my date with my girlfriend, Celia, and just screwed up everything in a matter of hours. And I knew things were gonna be different. Wasn’t just me and Sull anymore, it was this small little being that was fearless and didn’t do all the thinkin’ that we did. She just...went with it. Even when Randall got a hold of her, and did things to her that no little kid should ever have to endure. She was a fighter that way.  
Still...even I knew, for all her smiles, for all the things that made her Boo, when we got her back somethin’ about her was different. Changed, somehow. She was still innocent, but there was something in her eyes that told me the truth. Sulley blinded himself to it, said she just needed time to get over it, so he brought her back home. Broke his heart, but he said that’s where she needed to be. Turned his back on her and walked away.  
Next day we heard about the girl whose screams broke glasses and fried electronics for blocks. Caused a whole power outage with the frequency. Nightmares freaked her out, and she wasn’t sleeping. And nobody was prepared for that kinda power. There was no question about it then.  
Once we got her back that time, Sulley didn’t let her go.  
It was hard to remember when she’d grown up. How many years had passed since she’d been no taller than my waist. And fuck me if I knew how to handle her. But Sulley did. Even the uncomfortable parts, things that maybe Celia wasn’t around to help with. Always knew what to say to calm her down. What to do to make her laugh when she started to cry. How to make her stronger with each passing day. While I was just….there. In her life, part of it, but not really.  
Like a spectator.  
That was why she probably -no, definitely- wished it was him here now, instead of me as the world went to hell. The two of us on our own barely knew each other, and I had no clue why Sulley had trusted me with her, but I wasn’t gonna let him down. I’d let something happen to me before I let it happen to her, cause I loved her too in my own way. It was impossible not to.  
Fact remained though, that I still had no fucking idea where to go, where to turn. Hell, I didn’t even know what was going on. There weren’t any new stations that worked on the radio, just the emergency alert sound and a shitload of static. A couple times I thought I heard things trying to pass through. Voices. But it might’ve just been me wishing and hoping it wasn’t just us in this horror movie where the fucking dead walked, man. Like it was fucking insane. So many people, just….gone...walking biters that didn’t seem to have any other goal than to tear the living apart.  
But they could be killed, so there was at least that. Just had to be strategic about it. Keep out of sight, and find some place secure to hold out and wait for Sulley...if….no… when he made his way back to us. A good place with food and water nearby that we could scavenge. I tried to remember everything I could from random nature survivalist shit I’d watched at night when I was bored, or every horror film I’d ever seen. Even referred back to the vague memories I had of my old man when he used to take me hunting with him before he got sent up.  
Boo mainly slept a lot when she’d tired herself out from crying. Guess it was how she coped. Me, I just had a map and worry. A whole lotta worry….

                                                       Boo

I didn't know how long we'd driven, but it seemed like forever, as the sun set and rose again on the next day. I slept some. It really couldn't be helped with all the crying I'd been doing and the exhaustion of the day. But mostly I stared out of the window from the backseat, closing my eyes and covering my ears when we had to go through the monsters, crawling into a safe place inside my mind where Sulley was. It'd seemed like days,weeks, months, that he'd been gone, and my heart was still breaking.  
Eventually the city I had come to know so well, faded. Replaced by strange countryside where there seemed to be nothing for miles, except cars. Some were still burning, the smell of smoke rampant in the air, crashed, abandoned. Blood spattered some of the vehicles. When Mike stopped the car and told me to get out, I did so, placing my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream when my foot landed on a forearm, the hand missing with coagulated blood staining the dark pavement where the artery had spurted its life source.  
"They're probably travelin' in the direction we just came from. Towards the city," Mike explained as he came around the side of the car. I stared at the forearm. Though I heard his words, they seemed to be directed at someone else. "We're gonna have to go the rest of the way on foot."  
My head jerked up at that, eyes wide with apprehension. “What? Those...those things are out there. We can't go on foot!”  
"The highway is blocked,the car would probably attract attention anywhere we go, and sooner or later it's bound to run out of gas. Think you can scream us up somethin' to make the car run when that happens?"  
The sarcasm in his tone was evident and I felt my anger rise, tiredness, fear, resentment exacerbating it and making my tone biting. I had never been this way with him before, but I couldn't help it. “I don't know, maybe one of your bright ideas will fuel it. Or your grumbling and complaining about every little thing! You know, in fact, yell at the cars. Bitch them into submission!!”  
Anger flashed in his eyes. "You're actin' like a regular brat, I oughta leave you here, see how long you survive."  
I shrugged, moving to walk forward. “Maybe you should, you're good at leaving people behind.”  
He grabbed my arm, mouth set in a thin line and barely constrained emotion. "You got somethin' you wanna say?"  
I yanked my arm from his grasp, eyes narrowed as I spat the words of blame that had been building in my mind since we’d left the city. “You left him behind! You selfish asshole! You just left him!”  
I backed away slightly as he stepped towards me, his voice raised in a way I'd never heard, blue eyes alight with anger. "You think I wanted to?! I did what he asked me to!! I did what either of us would have done to protect you! You want the roles to be reversed and it be me instead of him?! Well I'm fuckin' sorry, Boo, you don’t always get to have your way! For once you can't have both of us, but I'm glad to see who you'd prefer to see in a pine box if push came to shove, and don’t give me those big brown eyes with tears and shit and tell me you're sorry!" I couldn't help the tears that welled up again. "You're stuck with me. So you're just gonna have to suck it up and do what I say. And right now I'm tellin' you we need to move, we've spent too much time here already."  
As I watched Mike walk away, his stride determined as if he knew exactly where he was going, I remembered Sulley’s words,to follow, to do as asked no matter how hard. No matter which of them asked. My heart still ached, and the sting of Mike’s words were fresh, but for Sulley, I would follow him. Adjusting the strap of the bag on my shoulder, I began picking my way through the rubble, and weaving through cars, to follow him as the sun begin to set behind us casting a melancholic shadow over everything in our path.


End file.
